Big Jake's Day Off
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Big Jake takes a day off, but it is interrupted when Brenda Blue asks him to rescue Jay-Jay
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Big Jake's Day Off" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

One morning at Terrytown Airport, Big Jake woke up to a beautiful sunrise.

All the airplanes were still fast asleep, so Big Jake sat in his hanger, thinking about what he would be doing that day.

Just then, he remembered something.

"Today is my day off!" he said excitedly. "I am going to have a nice, relaxing day."

This was Big Jake's first day-off in a long time, and he felt pretty excited indeed.

When the other airplanes awoke, Brenda Blue came over.

"All of you are going to do your regular jobs today." she said. "except for Big Jake, who is taking the day off, and Jay-Jay."

"What am I going to do today?" asked Jay-Jay.

"You are going to deliver cargo to Point-View Airport" replied Brenda Blue.

Jay-Jay set off, and Big Jake went off to take a well-deserved nap.

Later, Jay-Jay was heading towards Point-View Airport, when there was trouble. Jay-Jay was starting to slow down.

Jay-Jay was running out of fuel.

Quickly, he applied the landing gears, and managed to land at Sandy Brook Beach.

As soon as he landed, he radioed in to Brenda Blue.

"I need some help. I ran out of gas and made an emergency landing at Sandy Brook Beach."

"Don't worry Jay-Jay. Help is on the way."

Brenda Blue walked over to Big Jake's hangar.

"I know that it's your day off, but I need you to help Jay-Jay. He has ran out of fuel."

Big Jake wanted to keeping resting, but he didn't want to let his friend down, so he took off towards Sandy Brook Beach.

Big Jake soon arrived at Sandy Brook Beach.

"Thank goodness you're here." said Jay-Jay. "I was on my way to Sandy Brook Beach, when I ran out of gas."

"Don't worry Jay-Jay." replied Big Jake. "I'll fill you up, and then we'll take the cargo together.

Soon, Jay-Jay was refueled, and together Big Jake and Jay-Jay got the cargo delivered.

Big Jake had learned that helping others can really be kind, and it makes others feel good.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Big Jake's Day Off" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One morning at Terrytown Airport, Big Jake woke up to a beautiful sunrise.

All the airplanes were still fast asleep, so Big Jake sat in his hanger, thinking about what he would be doing that day.

Just then, he remembered something.

 **BIG JAKE:** Today is my day off! I am going to have a nice, relaxing day.

This was Big Jake's first day-off in a long time, and he felt pretty excited indeed.

When the other airplanes awoke, Brenda Blue came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** All of you are going to do your regular jobs today. except for Big Jake, who is taking the day off, and Jay-Jay.

 **JAY-JAY:** What am I going to do today?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You are going to deliver cargo to Point-View Airport

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay set off, and Big Jake went off to take a well-deserved nap.

Later, Jay-Jay was heading towards Point-View Airport, when there was trouble. Jay-Jay was starting to slow down.

Jay-Jay was running out of fuel.

Quickly, he applied the landing gears, and managed to land at Sandy Brook Beach.

As soon as he landed, he radioed in to Brenda Blue.

 **JAY-JAY:** I need some help. I ran out of gas and made an emergency landing at Sandy Brook Beach.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Don't worry Jay-Jay. Help is on the way.

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue walked over to Big Jake's hangar.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I know that it's your day off, but I need you to help Jay-Jay. He has ran out of fuel.

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake wanted to keeping resting, but he didn't want to let his friend down, so he took off towards Sandy Brook Beach.

Big Jake soon arrived at Sandy Brook Beach.

 **JAY-JAY:** Thank goodness you're here. I was on my way to Sandy Brook Beach, when I ran out of gas

 **BIG JAKE:** Don't worry Jay-Jay. I'll fill you up, and then we'll take the cargo together.

Soon, Jay-Jay was refueled, and together Big Jake and Jay-Jay got the cargo delivered.

Big Jake had learned that helping others can really be kind, and it makes others feel good.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Big Jake's Day Off" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One morning at Terrytown Airport, Big Jake woke up to a beautiful sunrise.

All the airplanes were still fast asleep, so Big Jake sat in his hanger, thinking about what he would be doing that day.

Just then, he remembered something.

 **BIG JAKE:** Today is my day off! I am going to have a nice, relaxing day.

This was Big Jake's first day-off in a long time, and he felt pretty excited indeed.

When the other airplanes awoke, Brenda Blue came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** All of you are going to do your regular jobs today. except for Big Jake, who is taking the day off, and Jay-Jay.

 **JAY-JAY:** What am I going to do today?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You are going to deliver cargo to Point-View Airport

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay set off, and Big Jake went off to take a well-deserved nap.

Later, Jay-Jay was heading towards Point-View Airport, when there was trouble. Jay-Jay was starting to slow down.

Jay-Jay was running out of fuel.

Quickly, he applied the landing gears, and managed to land at Sandy Brook Beach.

As soon as he landed, he radioed in to Brenda Blue.

 **JAY-JAY:** I need some help. I ran out of gas and made an emergency landing at Sandy Brook Beach.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Don't worry Jay-Jay. Help is on the way.

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue walked over to Big Jake's hangar.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I know that it's your day off, but I need you to help Jay-Jay. He has ran out of fuel.

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake wanted to keeping resting, but he didn't want to let his friend down, as God wants everyone to be helpful, so he took off towards Sandy Brook Beach.

Big Jake soon arrived at Sandy Brook Beach.

 **JAY-JAY:** Thank goodness you're here. I was on my way to Sandy Brook Beach, when I ran out of gas

 **BIG JAKE:** Don't worry Jay-Jay. I'll fill you up, and then we'll take the cargo together. God wants us to be kind, so that's why we'll work together to get the job done.

Soon, Jay-Jay was refueled, and together Big Jake and Jay-Jay got the cargo delivered.

Big Jake had learned that helping others can really be kind, and it makes others feel good.


End file.
